A Dad-Wannabe
by virtualhome
Summary: [Discontinued] Kalau Jimin memang serius dengan Jungkook, apa ini artinya ia harus bersiap untuk jadi seorang ayah juga? [bts, mpreg, sub-bottom!jungkook; jikook, vkook/taekook]
1. Chapter 1

unedited

* * *

 ** _A Dad-Wannabe_**

Hal yang paling jelas dapat dilihat dari Jungkook adalah kenaifannya, keramahannya, dan ia buruk dalam bersandiwara. Hal-hal tersebut yang membuat Park Jimin, jatuh hati pada Jungkook. Kenaifannya yang paling disukai oleh Jimin. Jungkook begitu polos dengan senyum kecil yang diberikan tiap kali mereka berpapasan di _pantry_.

Berawal dari salam sapa formal, basa-basi soal pekerjaan yang menumpuk, kemudian obrolan mengenai film terkini yang membosankan, menjadi obrolan yang menyenangkan, keakraban pun tercipta.

" _You look cute_." Suatu hari kata Jimin, dengan raut wajah terlalu mengagumi ketika Jungkook menanyakan opini Jimin mengenai tampilannya dengan dasi baru. Meski sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jimin memberikan petunjuk mengenai ketertarikannya pada Jungkook, sangat disayangkan Jungkook tidak pernah menyadarinya. Terkadang memang hal ini dapat membuat Jimin frustasi dengan kenaifan Jungkook, namun ia tidak pernah berhenti. Takkan pernah berhenti.

Jimin terlalu menyukai Jungkook. _God, he's just so adorable, beautiful, and perfect_.

Ada kala di mana rekan-rekan Jimin pun bertanya-tanya _apakah Jungkook sebodoh itu_ untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan kagumnya, sentuhan yang terlalu lama, dan kepedulian yang berlebih untuk dikatakan Jimin hanya melihat Jungkook sebatas teman.

Jimin pun jadi berpikir begitu, tidak mungkin Jungkook tidak menyadari tanda-tanda yang diberikan. Jungkook bisa jadi sangat naif, tapi ia tidak senaif dan sebodoh yang itu untuk tidak dapat menyadari perlakuan Jimin yang sedikit lebih istimewa.

Hingga suatu hari, sebuah percakapan yang sensitif bagi Jimin pun diangkatnya.

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kan aku menyukaimu?"

Atmosfernya sungguh aneh, dan canggung. Mereka berdua seperti biasa, sedang menyantap makan siang, jauh dari rekan kerja yang lainnya. Orang-orang tahu bahwa keduanya ini memiliki hubungan yang rumit yang mendekati status sepasang kekasih. Dan Jimin adalah orang yang mengerikan di kantor, jadi sesungguhnya tidak ada yang begitu berani mendekati Jungkook karena Jimin.

"Tentu saja." Untuk beberapa saat, jantung Jimin berdegup kencang mendengar respon Jungkook. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Jimin."

Sempat akan terukir sebuah senyum di wajah Jimin, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud Jungkook. Raut wajah naifnya itu, tatapan matanya yang selalu memancarkan ketakutan. Sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

"Bukan begitu. Bukan menyukai yang begitu." Jimin kini terdengar begitu frustasi. Mereka berdua mengabaikan santapan siang mereka. Orang-orang di sekitar masih mengabaikan mereka, sibuk pada obrolan masing-masing. Jimin tanpa ragu menarik tangan Jungkook di atas meja, menggenggamnya erat. Perlakuan tersebut terlalu tiba-tiba, karena meski memang Jimin ini _touchy_ , Jimin masih memiliki batas ketika bersentuhan dengan Jungkook. Dan berpegangan tangan tentunya sudah melewati batas.

Jungkook membelalakkan kedua matanya, melenguh terkejut, ia hendak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin, namun genggamannya terlalu kuat. Dan Jimin terlihat amat serius.

Jimin mengitari pandangannya untuk memeriksa rekan kerja yang lain yang masih sibuk dengan masing-masing. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook di manik mata.

" _I like you. A lot,_ Jungkook." Jimin membisikkannya, wajahnya mendekat pada Jungkook agar suaranya dapat didengar. "Lebih dari sebatas teman."

"Jimin—"

" _Let's go somewhere else_." Jimin sudah beranjak dari bangku, tangan tidak lepas dari Jungkook. Tanpa persetujuan Jungkook, mereka pun sudah berada di jalur tangga darurat.

Hening. Hanya ada deru napas lembut mereka berdua. Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jungkook. _It feels weird_. Hanya ada mereka berdua dikelilingi empat sisi dinding yang warnanya membosankan, dan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan wajah mereka. _It feels nice, too_.

Mudah saja membicarakan perasaan Jimin, ia sudah lama melatih dirinya untuk melakukan adegan ini. Skenario dari dulu sudah dibuat, ia sudah membayangkan harus bagaimana berucap untuk menjelaskan perasaannya pada Jungkook.

 _I like you a lot. Or maybe I fall in love with you_.

Semuanya terasa dramatis, Jimin sudah membuat puluhan skenario dengan imajinasinya akan bagaimana Jungkook merespon ungkapan perasaan ini.

Namun tidak pernah Jimin terpikirkan seperti ini jadinya. Raut wajah Jungkook tidak memperlihatkan keterkejutan, kebahagiaan, atau ekspresi apa pun yang pernah Jimin bayangkan.

Jungkook terlihat amat serius namun tetap tenang. Ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Jungkook menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. _Shit, Jimin is so in love_.

"Jimin, aku ...,"

" _It's fine_. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, itu tidak masalah. Mungkin kau memang hanya menganggapku teman ...?"

"Jimin." Mereka tidak menghentikan kontak mata. "Aku sudah memiliki putra." Jeda. Hening yang panjang. "Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu atau tidak meninginkanmu, hanya saja ..., semuanya begitu rumit untuk dijelaskan." Jungkook menelan ludahnya, kini malah dirinya yang terlihat gugup. " _I'm sorry_."

Atmosfernya sungguh aneh dan canggung. Jungkook pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin di tempat sendirian. Jimin yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan singkat Jungkook tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Ia pun menghabiskan waktu jam makan siang itu dengan duduk di salah satu anak tangga di sana, menyulut sepuntung rokok. Kepalanya disandarkan pada susuran tangga di sampingnya.

Jimin menyukai pria yang sudah terikat pada orang lain? tapi Jungkook tidak pernah menyebutkan dirinya yang sedang terikat hubungan romantis dengan siapa pun. Jungkook bahkan pernah membicarakan mengenai kesendiriannya. Berarti, ia memang tidak memiliki pasangan.

Jimin menyukai pria yang sudah memiliki seorang keturunan?

 _Well, shit_. Jimin tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak kecil, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk membayangkannya juga. Jimin bukan orang yang domestik maupun _family-oriented_.

 _Holy shit, dude. Jungkook is a single parent. And I'm in love with him?_

Kalau Jimin memang serius dengan Jungkook, apakah ini artinya ia harus bersiap untuk menjadi seorang ayah juga ...?


	2. Chapter 2

_unedited_

* * *

 **A Dad-Wannabe**

 **2**

Impresi pertama Jungkook mengenai Jimin tidaklah buruk. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Ia bahkan merasa senang ada seseorang sepopuler Jimin mau berteman dengan Jungkook. _Well_ , setidaknya begitulah yang Jungkook pikir mengenai Jimin. Orangnya tidak begitu supel memang, tetapi ia memperlakukan semua orang begitu baik, termasuk Jungkook. Jimin ini populer juga karena pribadinya yang jenaka, ia senang membuat lelucon yang menggelitik. Membuat orang lain tertawa mungkin hobinya, pikir Jungkook.

Jam kerja yang _super_ ketat, lokasi kantor di tengah kota—membuat Jungkook merasa dikejar-kejar tiap paginya bila tidak ingin ditinggal bus adalah yang harus dilalui Jungkook tiap harinya. Ia bisa saja berhenti, mencari pekerjaan dengan lokasi yang lebih dekat dengan apartemennya. Tetapi mencari pekerjaannya saja sulit, apa lagi yang dekat dengan rumah.

Belum lagi Jungkook harus mengantarkan putranya ke tempat temannya. Bisa dibilang karena dompetnya terlalu kering untuk menitipkan sang buah hati pada pengasuh bayi berbayar.

"Kemarin dia agak rewel, sampai sekarang juga begitu. Kupikir dia sakit, _you know_ , tapi dia baik-baik saja." Jungkook menghela napas berat. _Oh, God_. Masih pagi namun ia dapat merasakan keringat di pelipisnya mengalir. _"_ Maaf merepotkan."

"Oh, Jungkook." Wanita di hadapan Jungkook dengan senang hati membawa putra Jungkook ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia membuat senyum yang lebar. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. _You're a good boy, right, Huggy-Buggy?_ " Wanita tersebut kemudian mendekap putra Jungkook lebih erat, seperti meremasnya gemas.

" _What was that_?"

" _Hm_?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya, kebingungan. " _Huggy ... Buggy_?"

" _Right_." Ia terkekeh geli. "Aku memberi _Taewonnie_ nama yang lain. Hehe."

Jungkook rasa, harinya akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan, Jungkook mengucap pisah pada putranya, tak lupa mencium basah keningnya dan Taewon—sang putra kembali merengek, meneriakkan ' _No, Daddyyyyy!_ ' membuat Jungkook untuk beberapa saat ingin kembali mendekap putranya. Wajah muramnya yang menggemaskan selalu menjadi kelemahan Jungkook. Namun ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, Jungkook akan terlambat, dan mungkin bahkan tertinggal bus. Lagi. Bisa saja Jungkook menggunakan taksi, lagi pula taksi itu lebih nyaman.

 _Yeah, kalau saja menggunakan taksi itu lebih murah._

Mengenai hari yang terasa biasa tanpa harus ada yang dikhawatirkan, uhm. Jungkook jadi kembali ingat pada Jimin. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari ungkapan perasaan Jimin ..., oh! bagaimana harus ia bertingkah hari ini? Haruskah ia meminta maaf? Mungkin karena telah menyakiti perasaan Jimin ...

Jungkook tidak bermaksud menyakiti Jimin tentunya, dan ia tidak dapat menjelaskan begitu saja mengenai mengapa ia yang memutuskan untuk tidak membawa hubungan mereka pada sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari sekadar teman.

Situasi ini begitu canggung. Jimin pasti mengetahui mengenai perasaannya yang sesungguhnya juga menyimpan kekaguman pada Jimin, menyukai Jimin dengan cara yang lebih romantis. Jungkook tidak membiarkan Jimin mendekatinya tanpa alasan, tentu.

Kini Jimin pasti tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook mengetahui salah satu alasan mengapa Jungkook tidak siap untuk mengubah status hubungan mereka. Jimin bahkan bisa saja membenci Jungkook setelah ia secara teknis telah menolaknya.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan sosial yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat diajak bicara mengenai ketertarikan mereka yang hampir sama.

 _It's fine, Jungkook. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan sendirian. Lebih baik meninggalkan dulu sebelum ditinggalkan ..., benar?_

"Hey."

Jungkook tersentak sedikit meski tidak terlalu ditunjukkan keterkejutannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati figur seorang karyawan lain dan Jimin. Spontan lamunan Jungkook berhenti. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia kini sudah sampai di kantornya. Jungkook tidak begitu memberikan perhatian ke sekitar dan mengingat bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Semua rutinitas ini membuat Jungkook hidup seperti robot, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Tidak ada yang begitu menarik mengenai kehidupannya selain hadirnya Taewon yang siap untuk membuat Jungkook merasa masih beruntung dapat hidup di dunia ini.

 _Well_ , kehadiran Jimin juga tidak ingin Jungkook lupakan. Kehadiran Jimin membuat kehidupan sosialnya tidak begitu mati. Selain Jiyeong—wanita yang merangkap sebagai teman Jungkook dan pengasuh Taewon ini, Jungkook tidak memiliki kenalan dekat yang banyak.

Sepupunya tinggal terlalu jauh dari Jungkook, mereka juga sebenarnya tidak begitu akrab dengan Jungkook. Semua teman Jungkook dari universitas juga sudah terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing.

Dan di sinilah Jungkook, terjebak di kehidupan yang mulai sedikit melelahkan. Tapi, _hey_ , setidaknya Taewon masih dapat membuat Jungkook tersenyum tiap kali ia pulang ke rumah.

"Hey." Jungkook membalas malu-malu, tidak tahu harus bagaimana bertingkah. Apa Jimin marah? Kalau ia menyapa, ini artinya, semuanya baik-baik saja?

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya karena satu orang yang berdiri di sampingnya berdiri di antara dirinya dan Jungkook. Pertanyaan dan kecemasannya mengenai reaksi Jimin segera dijawab dengan Jimin yang tersenyum padanya.

Orang di tengah-tengah mereka tidak bahkan sedikit pun membuat usaha untuk menyingkir, membiarkan Jungkook dan Jimin berdampingan misalnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan, ia berusaha untuk menahan senyum lebarnya ketika Jimin membuat raut wajah masam karena mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk membuat percakapan. _Lift_ -nya sedikit sesak, terlalu dini untuk membuat keributan kecil, jadi mereka pun hanya bertukar senyum.

Jadi, Jimin tidak marah? Semuanya baik-baik saja?

Jungkook merasa sedikit khawatir, pasalnya Jimin tidak menghubunginya sejak peristiwa Jumat kemarin di tangga darurat, dan semua hal mengenai ungkapan perasaan Jimin ini membuat Jungkook agak kebingungan.

Jungkook melihat bagaimana wanita yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka ini menekan untuk laintai yang sama dengan yang Jungkook tuju. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, sungguh tiba-tiba, wanita tersebut berbicara dengan lantangnya yang membuat seisi _lift_ mau tak mau menyimak. " _Everyone_ , jangan lupa hari ini ada kehadiran tamu penting. _Be nice_."

Jungkook dapat mendengar orang yang berbisik di dekatnya menanyakan siapa tamu yang dimaksud, yang dijawab oleh temannya dengan, " _Who else?_ Putra Presdir, ingat gosipnya? Ia akan datang untuk menggantikan ayahnya sementara." Ujarnya. " _Today is the day_ , _I guess_."

.

.

.

Tidak, wanita itu salah. Bahkan sudah dua minggu sejak absennya Presdir, sang putra tidak pernah hadir. Gosip mengenai kehadiran putra Presdir pun mulai dilupakan. Dan Presdir yang ada urusan lain jadi kewalahan karena ia tidak tahu-menahu bahwa putranya akan bersikap seperti ini. _Lagi_.

.

.

.

Baiklah, awalnya memang canggung untuk Jimin dapat berbicara lagi pada Jungkook. Namun karena mungkin Jimin memang tidak pernah tahan dengan canggung dan ketidaknyamanan dalam hubungan, ia pun bersikap seperti biasa. Meski memang terkadang ada saat di mana Jimin menahan dirinya untuk tidak begitu _touchy_ dengan Jungkook, dan Jungkook merasa bersalah atas hal ini. Mereka memang tidak pernah membicarakan hubungan mereka, dan Jungkook juga tidak mempertanyakan apakah Jimin tidak apa-apa dengan faktanya bahwa Jungkook ini memiliki seorang putra?

Namun suatu hari, Jimin membawa topik pembicaraan di mana ia sedikit canggung dengan anak-anak namun tetap bersedia untuk menjadi seorang ayah kapan pun. Jungkook tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, apakah hal tersebut merupakan Jimin yang memberikan sebuah tanda?

Dan satu tanda itu menjadi, dua, tiga, empat, dan seterusnya.

Jimin kini mulai mau berterus terang mengenai mengapa ia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kekeluargaan dan semacamnya. Jungkook jadi mengenal Jimin lebih, ia merupakan tipe pria yang tidak pernah memikirkan kekeluargaan, terbiasa dengan hubungan yang amat bebas dari tanggung jawab tambahan. Jimin tumbuh sebagai seorang anak tunggal, ia cukup dimanja di keluarganya, itulah mengapa.

Dan Jungkook juga mulai mencoba untuk memahami Jimin beserta usahanya untuk tetap mendekati Jungkook.

 _This is so weird_.

Tidak pernah ada yang mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya pada Jungkook seperti Jimin. Begitu hati-hati, perlahan, namun tetap penuh kejutan dan _tulus_.

Keresahan yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari hilang sudah, kehidupan sosialnya kembali terasa baik-baik saja. Ia memiliki teman untuk berbicara pada jam istirahat. Mereka kembali ke rutinitas menghabiskan jam makan siang di kantor atau di rumah makan dekat dengan kantor. Rutinitas yang menyenangkan.

Jimin kembali dengan topik pembicaraan yang menarik, mengenai film baru favoritnya, tetangganya yang menyebalkan, dan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya. Jungkook tentunya merasa penasaran, buku-buku apa? Seingatnya, Jimin tidak begitu senang membaca buku.

Jimin dengan gugupnya menjawab, "Oh. _It's, uhm,_ " Jimin membenarkan letak dasinya, "buku arahan untuk, _uhh, you know_ , arahan untuk orang tua baru dan semacamnya."

Rasanya Jungkook ingin tertawa hingga menangis pada saat itu juga. Ia begitu tersentuh dan perasaan ini begitu kuat. Jungkook menatap Jimin dalam-dalam, memberikannya senyum paling lebar dan berkata, " _Thank you_."

Jungkook bahkan belum memberi kejelasan mengenai hubungan mereka yang berada di ambang pertemanan dan sepasang kekasih ini. Namun Jimin sudah mulai menunjukkan kepeduliannya lebih dari yang Jungkook bayangkan.

Terlihat Jimin membalas senyum tersebut ia terlihat begitu gembira. Dan tampan. _Oh, God._ Jimin itu pria yang amat menarik dan penuh pesona. Mengapa ia menginginkan seseorang seperti Jungkook? Dahulu Jungkook pernah menanyakan hal tersebut pada Jimin, yang dijawab oleh Jimin santainya dengan, _"You're a nice person, beautiful, and cute. Aku tidak bosan berbincang denganmu seharian."_

"Jadi ...," Jimin menjilat bibir keringnya, dan Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada aksi tersebut, "tidak apa-apa kalau, aku berusaha untuk—untuk dekat denganmu ... dan tentunya _Huggy-Buggy_?"

Jungkook terkekeh, lucu bila melihat Jimin gugup begini. Sungguh lucu, dan kontras dari tampilannya yang begitu maskulin. " _Yeah_ , _sure_."

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena ia tersenyum _amat lebar_. " _Holy shit_." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tidak sadar Jungkook masih memperhatikannya. Jimin pun kembali menghadap Jungkook.

"Apa aku boleh ... mengunjungi apartemenmu sekali-sekali."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Juga menjemputmu dan mengantar pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi. Ini kemajuan yang besar! Tapi Jungkook pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan semua kemajuan hubungan ini. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti pria yang kini sedang duduk di seberangnya, membuatnya tersiksa karena ketidakpastian.

Jimin menelan ludahnya, ia kali ini benar-benar gugup dan gembira. " _Are we like—like ..., like boyfriends now_?"

" _Sure_."

Terdengar Jimin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia menarik tangan Jungkook untuk dihujani dengan kecupan yang cukup mengejutkan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook tidak begitu keberatan.

Jimin masih menggenggam satu tangan Jungkook, melekatkannya ke bibirnya, ia menatap Jungkook lembut. Senyum gembiranya tak hilang.

 _God, Jimin looks so freakin' hot._ Dada bidangnya, helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke separuh wajahnya, senyum menggodanya, tatapan memabukkannya. Apa yang Jungkook untuk diberikan seseorang seperti Jimin untuk menyukainya?

" _Baby, thank you_." Gumam Jimin yang membuat kedua pipi Jungkook merona.

.

.

.

" _Everyone_." _Oh_. Si wanita yang ada di _lift_ itu lagi. Sudah lama Jungkook tidak dipertemukan dengannya. Terakhir kali mereka dipertemukan, Jungkook berpapasan dengannya ketika sedang menunggu Jimin untuk pulang bersama minggu lalu. Ia kembali dengan nada bicara lantangnya yang khas, namun kali ini ia terdengar hati-hati. "Hari ini." Katanya. "Hari ini adalah harinya."

Orang-orang saling memandang, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang wanita tersebut bicarakan.

" _He's here. The Kim's son._ " Semua orang melenguh terkejut, mungkin karena tidak meduga tamu yang tak diundang akan tiba hari ini. Dan mereka kali ini tidak ada waktu untuk merapikan diri, tampil lebih baik untuk menyambut putra Presdir.

Wanita itu perlahan membuat sebuah senyum, yang semakin membesar. "Ia bilang pekerjaan hari ini diliburkan, dan semuanya ditunggu di Brasseries oleh Tuan Kim!"

Pekerjaan diliburkan dan semuanya malah harus pergi ke rumah makan? Apa maksudnya?

" _He said it's a party and free food_!"

Semuanya termangu untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian bersorak gembira bersamaan. Satu ruangan itu jadi riuh karena orang-orang mulai bangkit dari kursi yang telah diduduki selama berjam-jam. Jungkook dapat merasakan lantainya bergetar, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, namun tidak mengikuti rekan kerja yang lain. Pandangannya mengitari ruangan, mencoba mencari seseorang.

" _Hey_."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, dan di situ, Jimin berdiri menghadapnya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Hey, aku mencarimu. Kupikir kau sudah pergi."

"Tidak tanpamu."

 _It's so cheesy_! Tapi Jungkook menyukainya maka dari itu ia tidak pernah protes dan hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Mereka berdua pada akhirnya mengikuti rekan kerja yang lain. Sebanyak karyawan dari dua lantai yang dekat dengan ruang di mana putra Presdir a.k.a Tuan Kim akan bekerja berbondong-bondong keluar untuk pergi ke Brasseries. Tuan Kim pikir ia hanya perlu menjaga keeratan hubungan dengan orang yang akan berinteraksi dengannya lebih sering di kantor.

Tidak begitu banyak sebenarnya, karena kantor cabang ini juga tidak begitu besar. Namun ketika Jungkook dan Jimin sampai ke rumah makan tersebut, uhm, sepertinya Tuan Kim menyewa seluruh isi rumah makan. _Oh My God._

Kini rumah makannya seolah merangkap sebagai klub. Ada musik yang diputar keras-keras, orang berlalu-lalang. Banyak kursi yang kosong karena mereka sibuk untuk menari mengikuti irama musik. _It's such a mess_.

Jungkook dan Jimin lebih memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, tidak begitu memedulikan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Banyak yang menggoda pemandangan mereka duduk berduaan. Kebanyakan mengenai akhirnya mereka yang menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan hal tersebut hanya direspon oleh Jimin dengan tawa gembira dan ucapan terima kasih.

Mereka tidak pernah bosan bercengkrama, topik pembicaraan takkan pernah habis. Kini dengan Jungkook yang sudah tak malu lagi pada sentuhan Jimin, mereka terlihat semakin mesra. Duduk berdekatan, lutut saling bersinggungan.

Jungkook terkadang merasa begitu awas dengan penampilannya karena Jimin biasanya akan terus menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Jungkook merona. Namun Jimin sesungguhnya sengaja melakukannya, ia senang melihat Jungkook malu-malu begini. Sungguh menggemaskan. _Ughh._

Mereka masih berbicara pada satu sama lain ketika perlahan orang-orang di sini mulai tenang, berhenti menari dan menghadap pada satu pemandangan yang sama.

Gaduh itu menjadi sunyi, semuanya menatap terpana. Terdengar langkah kaki yang pasti menuju sebuah panggung kecil untuk _performer_. Terdengar gemuruh kecil berupa bisikkan yang memuji betapa indahnya rupa sang pemilik langkah kaki.

Awalnya Jungkook tidak begitu peduli pada apa pun yang menyita perhatian seluruh rekan kerjanya. Ia memunggungi pusat perhatian, masih mendengarkan Jimin yang bercerita tentang sebuah episode lucu di masa kecil ketika Jimin berhenti berbicara karena terdengar sebuah suara dari _microphone_ menggema, memotong pembicaraannya.

" _Good afternoon, everyone_."

Sebuah suara bariton menggema, semua orang semakin terpana. Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang untuk beberapa saat. Keningnya mengernyit. _Déjà vu_.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di pesta penyambutan ini. _Well,_ _I'm here because of Father, so, yeah. It's my birthday, by the way_!"

 _Oh, ya, 30 Desember_.

Ada satu orang yang berteriak ' _Happy bithday!_ ' mungkin untuk mencari perhatian. Yang dibalas oleh Tuan Kim dengan ucapan terima kasih, kemudian disusul oleh beberapa orang hanya demi mendengar suara baritonnya tersebut.

Seolah adegan ini diperlambat, Jungkook melihat bagaimana Jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum, menghadap pada pemandangan yang kini masih jadi pusat perhatian. _No. Don't. Jangan tarik perhatian kemari!_

Terkadang Jungkook lupa dengan faktanya bahwa Jimin ini senang untuk membuat orang lain senang. Dan itu tidak terkecuali untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook panik. Karena kemudian Jimin juga ikut meneriakkan ' _Happy birthday_!' dengan riang.

Awalnya Jungkook pikir, semuanya akan berakhir, _Tuan Kim_ akan lanjut berbicara mengenai acara yang menyebalkan dan gaduh ini.

Namun mungkin karena mereka begitu mencolok, duduk di sudut ruangan berduaan ketika orang-orang bergerombol untuk mengerumuni panggung kecil di tengah ruangan. Tentu saja, tentu saja semuanya harus begitu dramatis, serba-kebetulan.

" _Aww_ , _thanks. Are you guys a thing?_ "

Jimin dengan bangganya mengangguk, dadanya sedikit dibusungkan. " _Yes. We are._ "

" _Your name?_ "

" _It's_ Park Jimin."

Dan pada saat itu juga, Jungkook mempertanyakan maksud dari semua ini. Maksud dari mengapa ia tidak menyerah saja bekerja di sini, mengapa ia tidak berakhir di kafe yang menawarkannya sebuah pekerjaan, mengapa ia ada di sini. Mengapa _ia_ ada di sini?

" _Bring more food for this lovely couple_! _Have a great day._ "

Semuanya bersorak gembira, tak terkecuali Jimin. Gaduh mulai kembali terdengar. Namun banyak yang masih menghadap pada panggung kecil tersebut, dia belum pergi. Musik kembali dikeraskan, orang-orang kembali menari namun tidak jauh dari panggung. Sehingga Jimin pun harus meneriakkan keras, " _Thanks, Mr. Kim!_ "

Terlihat Jimin membungkuk hormat, ia kemudian mencolek lengan Jungkook, membisikkan, "Jungkook? Kau tidak akan berterima kasih pada Tuan Kim?"

Perlahan, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia pikir, ia hanya harus membungkuk kemudian kembali menghadap Jimin. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, lagi pula sebuah kebetulan takkan terjadi bertubi-tubi.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, segera menundukkan kepala dan membungkuk hormat. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan pastinya, semua orang sudah kembali menari dan berpesta. Suasana memang kembali seperti biasa. Jadi Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk kembali berdiri tegap, menghadap ke arah panggung kecil tersebut. Jungkook hanya akan mengintip sedikit, kemudian kembali menghadap pada Jimin.

 _Oh._

Dia ada di sana. Berdiri di sana. Figurnya yang tak asing masih diingatnya. Cara berdirinya yang arogan. _God_. _Oh, God_.

Ia berdiri di sana. _Kim Taehyung_ berdiri di sana, menghadap Jungkook. Untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sorot mata itu. Oh, Tuhan, Jungkook tidak pernah lupa. Taehyung terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia dengan sangat cepat mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan panggung tersebut.

Panik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia sesegera mungkin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, berkata terburu-buru, "Jimin, _I feel sick_." Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin, membawanya ke arah pintu keluar karena ingin memaksa sang kekasih untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini.

Dari seseorang yang ingin dihindari.


	3. Chapter 3

_unedited, half-ass written, sorry._

* * *

 **A Dad-Wannabe**

 **3**

 _Taewon is a charmer_. Anaknya menggemaskan, ia diturunkan dengan pipi yang gempal yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan bila tersenyum dari Jungkook. Bicaranya melantur, tentu saja, ia masih dikatakan seorang bayi. Dan hal tersebut menambah poin gemasnya.

Yoojung—teman Jungkook yang baik hati karena selalu ada untuk Jungkook kapan pun—ini bagaikan orang tua kedua bagi Taewon. Separuh hari selalu dihabiskannya untuk mengasuh bayi yang satu ini.

Namun suatu hari separuh hari itu tidak ada lagi.

Yoojung memberitahu Jungkook bahwa ia harus pindah apartemen yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, dan sungguh mustahil untuk Jungkook harus pergi menitipkan Taewon ke apartemen Yoojung yang baru. Ditambah perpindahan apartemen ini dikarenakan Yoojung yang akhirnya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. _Mustahil untuk menitipkan Taewon, okay_.

Jadi pada akhirnya Jungkook memeluk Yoojung pada hari perpisahan mereka, menginap sehari di apartemen Yoojung, dan mereka bermain bersama Taewon, juga sedikit memanjakan bayi tersebut dengan memberikan biskuit vanila favoritnya lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Tak lupa Jungkook berterima kasih pada Yoojung sebanyak-banyaknya atas kesukarelaannya. Jungkook hampir saja menitikkan air mata ketika melihat Yoojung sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kookie, _I'm so gonna miss you_!"

Dan Jungkook hanya kembali memeluk Yoojung, tidak begitu erat karena ada Taewon di antara mereka dalam dekapan Jungkook. Ia menatap Yoojung dan sang ayah bergantian, kebingungan, namun kemudian ikut menangis juga karena baru mengerti bahwa Yoojung, 'bibi' favoritnya akan pergi.

Jungkook pada hari ini mengantar pergi dua orang dengan berat hati. Pertama, Yoojung. Kedua, Taewon pada sebuah _Day Care_ dekat tempatnya bekerja. _Hah_. Sebenarnya Jungkook dulu juga berpikir untuk menitipkan Taewon di _Day Care_ ini, karena tentu saja selain karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Yoojung, tempatnya dekat dengan kantor. Namun masalahnya lingkungan pekerjaannya ini ada di pusat kota, di mana segala hal yang berbau modern dan mewah ada di sini. Gaya hidupnya berbeda dengan di mana Jungkook tinggal, sehingga tarif untuk menitipkan Taewon di sini membuat Jungkook sedikit kepusingan.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang menepi tak jauh darinya. Ia mengernyit sedikit karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Jungkook melangkah mendekat. "Oh. Hey, Jimin."

" _Hop in_." Jimin membuat gestur dengan dagunya untuk meminta Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini? tidak menggunakan bus?"

" _No, it's ..._ Yoojung."

Jimin menoleh ke Jungkook yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sekilas, namun kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Jimin tahu siapa Yoojung dan apa hubungannya dengan Jungkook, namun Jimin dapat mendengar keseriusan dari nada bicara Jungkook. " _Yeah_ , kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan dan sudah tinggal jauh dari sini. Jadi, ya, begitulah."

"Jadi kau menitipkan Taewon di _Day Care_?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Jimin hendak menyudahi pembicaraan dengan sedikit menghibur Jungkook karena mungkin ia merasa sedih tentang Yoojung yang tinggal jauh darinya. Namun ia baru menyadari hal lain yang sepertinya menjadi masalah lebih penting.

Jadi Jimin pun mengatakan, "Kita bisa patungan."

" _Huh_?"

"Mengenai Taewon ... kau pasti kesulitan kalau menanggungnya sendirian."

"Oh, _no,_ _it's fine_." Jungkook sudah dapat melihat gedung kantornya. "Aku bisa, uhm, mencari jalan yang lain. Mungkin, uhm, mungkin ... uh ..."

"Jungkook." Jimin terdengar tegas nan tenang, dan di saat-saat seperti ini yang membuat Jungkook harus menyimak Jimin sepenuhnya. Ada sisi Jimin lain yang membuat Jungkook merasa harus _tunduk_. Entahlah, mungkin pesona lain dari Jimin. "Apa yang kubilang tentang menerima pertolongan?"

"Tidak apa-apa untuk menerima pertolongan?" Jungkook mengulang apa yang Jimin pernah katakan padanya mengenai kekurangannya. Selain komentar mengenai kenaifan dan keramahannya yang berlebihan, Jungkook juga dikomentari mengenai hal ini.

Bukannya Jungkook memandang rendah orang lain dan menolak pertolongan, ia hanya berpikir bahwa menolongnya hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain. Dan Jungkook tidak ingin menjadi beban orang lain.

 _Oh._

 _Jungkook sebagai 'beban'_.

Katanya sungguh tidak asing. Mengingatkan Jungkook pada ... masa lalu.

"Hey."

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia mendengar Jimin terkekeh.

"Jadi? Aku akan menanggung separuhnya, sebenarnya lebih baik aku yang menanggung semuanya—"

"Jimin!" Jungkook merengek sedikit, ia tidak suka kalau Jimin mulai memperlihatkan perilaku yang 'berlebihan'. Memanjakan Jungkook tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau sampai menyusahkan dirinya sendiri, Jungkook tidak mau.

" _Fineee_. Jangan cemberut begitu, hm?" Jimin tersenyum menggoda, ia mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas.

" _Let's gooo,_ aku tidak ingin terlambat."

Jimin menatap Jungkook lembut untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas. " _Okay_ , _Little Prince_." Kata Jimin, lalu ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, tidak sempat menangkap Jungkook yang tersipu malu.

Ketika mereka berdua bersandingan, satu lengan Jimin otomatis melingkar di tubuh Jungkook. Sesungguhnya Jungkook merasa masih belum terbiasa dengan status hubungan mereka. Mungkin ini dikarenakan mereka yang belum pernah menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di luar kantor dengan status hubungan yang baru ini.

Jungkook pernah mempertemukan Jimin dengan Taewon, namun Jimin terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman? Entahlah, pokoknya suasananya begitu canggung. Sehingga Jungkook putuskan untuk tidak memaksakan Jimin segera menerima Taewon dalam hidupnya, meski memang Jimin sering menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh serius dengan hubungan ini dan tidak apa-apa dengan kehadiran Taewon, tapi Jungkook pikir lebih baik tidak usah membawa hubungan ini buru-buru.

Jungkook sedang memperhatikan kuku jemarinya ketika ia mendengar Jimin membisikkan, "Hey, bagaimana kalau Taewon dititipkan di rumah orang tuaku?"

.

.

.

Taewon itu memang menggemaskan. Jimin bukannya tidak suka bayi, ia hanya ... tidak tahu cara berinteraksi dengan bayi.

Syukurlah Taewon itu bukan tipikal bayi yang mudah menangis dan menyebalkan, namun Taewon itu sedikit _clingy_. Ia sulit lepas dari orang yang dikenalnya baik, sedikit pemalu, dan tidak banyak tingkah. Namun meski kondisi sudah memudahkan Jimin untuk berinteraksi dengan Taewon, Jimin memilih untuk ... berinteraksi dari jarak jauh.

Misalnya membelikannya hadiah berupa mainan dan pakaian, memberikannya pada Jungkook, dan sudah, begitu saja.

Hobi Jimin akhir-akhir ini membaca sebanyak mungkin artikel yang ada kaitannya dengan ' _How to be A Good Dad_ '. Secara teori, Jimin mengerti, namun untuk praktik ..., Jimin masih belum memiliki mentalnya.

Sungguh, Taewon itu tidak meninggalkan impresi buruk pada Jimin. Ia sering membayangkan dirinya dengan Jungkook dan Taewon, _you know_ , tinggal bersama dan melakukan hal-hal yang domestik. Tapi ya, untuk melakukan semua itu, membuatnya jadi nyata? Jimin harus berpikir berulang kali.

Mungkin itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa Jimin sulit untuk membawa Jungkook berkencan. Karena Taewon merupakan satu paket dengan Jungkook, dan Jimin tidak tahu harus bagaimana bertingkah serbaromantis bila ada seorang anak kecil. Ditambah Taewon yang pasti akan menyita perhatian Jungkook lebih.

Sungguh kekanak-kanakan, Jimin iri pada seorang bayi? Hey, menghabiskan waktu seharian, dihujani ciuman seperti yang Jungkook lakukan pada putranya, Jimin tentu saja iri. Tapi, eh, Jimin mencoba untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dan menganggap keadaan ini sebagai bagian dari salah satu hal yang harus diharapi sebagai 'orang dewasa'.

Terkadang Jimin dikirimi Jungkook video-video pendek Taewon yang berbicara tidak keruan, membuat raut wajah lucu, dan Jimin menemukan dirinya sendiri tertawa pada video-video yang menggemaskan tersebut.

Hm, mungkin memang sudah saatnya Jimin menjadi seorang, ehem, ayah? Entahlah.

Jimin tidak banyak bertanya soal siapa orang tua Taewon lainnya, dengan siapa Jungkook sebelumnya berhubungan, dan semacamnya. Tiap kali topik pembicaraannya mengarah ke sana, Jungkook terlihat tidak nyaman, dan Jimin tentu saja tidak ingin menekannya.

Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, yang terpenting adalah masa sekarang.

 _'_ _God, I look old.'_ Pikir Jimin ketika ia memeriksa tampilannya dari kaca jendela di sampingnya. Gaya pakaiannya pun jadi berubah. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan kemeja yang warnanya _gila_ , lebih senang dengan yang tenang seperti abu dan cokelat.

" _Wow, I look like a dad._ " Jimin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Efek yang diberikan oleh Jungkook dan Taewon, Jimin pikir. Ia pun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang sedang mendengarkan rekan kerjanya berbicara, segelas teh ada dalam genggamannya. Waktu istirahat selalu terasa lebih cepat semenjak mereka berhubungan. _Huh._

Jungkook terlihat semakin indah di matanya, Jimin merasa lebih semangat untuk bekerja. Namun ada yang aneh pada Jungkook.

Jimin yakin, ada sesuatu yang cukup penting terjadi pada kekasihnya, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia juga tidak dapat memperkirakan apa yang mengganggu hati Jungkook. Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook terlihat sering melamun, tidak fokus pada pembicaraan, dan terlihat resah.

Awalnya Jimin mengira mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pindahnya Yoojung dan keadaan ekonomi Jungkook, namun sepertinya bukan itu. Karena Jimin merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Jungkook bahkan sebelum teman Jungkook tersebut pergi jauh.

Hm, _what could it be ...?_

Jimin akan mencoba untuk menanyakannya pada Jungkook nanti.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku kalau aku tidak terlihat tua." Jimin melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, berusaha untuk tampil tidak begitu resmi. Ia dan Jungkook kini berjalan menuju di mana mobil sedan hitam legamnya berada, berjalan mengayun tak keruan seperti orang mabuk meski sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja Jimin suka bersenang-senang dan bercanda dengan Jungkook, sehingga ada Jungkook yang akan mentertawakan betapa konyolnya Jimin.

"Kau terlihat ...," Jungkook menelusuri pandangannya pada figur Jimin sepenuhnya. Dia terlihat tampan mau bagaimana pun. "Tua."

"Jeon Jungkook!"

" _Well_ , kau memang tua."

" _Yeah,_ lagi pula aku akan jadi seorang ayah."

Komentar-komentar begini yang membuat Jungkook membisu seketika, sedikit tersipu malu karena Jimin terus menyinggung hal mengenai dirinya yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jungkook. Jungkook biasanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, dan ia hanya akan mendengar Jimin berkomentar seperti, "Kau lucu kalau kau begini." Yang membuat pipi Jungkook semakin merona.

" _Congratulations_."

Fokus Jungkook dan Jimin spontan teralihkan ada sumber suara di hadapan mereka. Figur seorang pria berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, ia terlihat melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan Jimin. Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Dari pandangan sekilas pun kalian akan tahu bahwa pria tersebut merupakan orang yang senang dengan kemewahan.

Tampilannya meneriakkan kemewahan—tingkat sosial yang takkan pernah Jungkook raih, tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi, dan suara baritonnya. Nada bicara itu.

 _God_.

 _Why_?

"Oh, Mister Kim." Jimin yang pertama menyapanya—Taehyung, namun Jungkook lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

" _Congratulations._ " Taehyung mengulang. Jimin hanya menatapnya kebingungan, sehingga Taehyung melanjutkan, "Maaf, aku sedikit menguping pembicaraan kalian mengenai 'menjadi seorang ayah'." Dengan diakhiri sebuah senyum kecil. Terlihat palsu, Jungkook yakin Taehyung tidak benar-benar tulus.

 _Memang begitu bukan? Taehyung itu tidak pernah tulus._

Jungkook tidak mengarahkan tatapannya sedikit pun pada Taehyung, ia lebih memilih menatapi sepasang sepatu yang dikenakannya dan lantai ini.

"Oh, uhm, terima kasih." Jimin tidak terbiasa dengan berbasa-basi yang begitu resmi, jadi ia juga merasa sedikit canggung dalam situasi ini. Jimin refleks mengencangkan kembali ikatan dasinya, ia berdiri lebih tegap dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi ..., kapan bayinya akan lahir?"

"Oh, bayinya sudah lahir. Akan menginjak usia empat tahun." Jimin menjawabnya, ia menelusuri tangannya ke punggung Jungkook, menghadapnya dan berkata, " _He's not pregnant_."

"Ah." Kini Taehyung menghadap Jungkook sepenuhnya. Tatapan mereka tidak bertemu. " _Your husband_?"

" _Boyfriend._ " Kemudian Jimin cepat melanjutkannya dengan, " _Soon-to-be husband._ " Dan mengeratkan lengannya pada Jungkook, tersenyum sedikit menggoda karena Jungkook selalu tersipu malu bila Jimin menggodanya soal status hubungan mereka.

Namun Jungkook jauh sekali dari kata tersipu malu, ia terlihat sangat _tidak biasa._ Ia lebih pemalu dari biasanya. Dan ini aneh. Jimin pikir mungkin karena Jungkook tidak terbiasa menghadap orang-orang seperti Taehyung yang memiliki status sosial yang amat tinggi.

"Uhm, Mister Kim, _this is my boyfriend_." Jimin mencolek punggung Jungkook diam-diam, memintanya untuk berbicara, memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Ia ingin menunjukkan Jungkook bahwa orang-orang seperti Taehyung tidaklah mengintimidasi sama sekali, dan mereka tidak seburuk yang biasanya fiksi gambarkan.

Jungkook dapat merasakan jemari Jimin, mendorongnya untuk berbicara. Sehingga Jungkook pun mau tak mau menghadap wajah Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya lagi, sedekat ini.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Nostalgia. It's like their first introduction all over again_.

"Jeon Jungkook ..., _Sir_."

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook pikir Taehyung memanggilnya, namun ternyata Taehyung hanya mengulang apa yang diucapkannya. Taehyun tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap Jungkook baik-baik. Sungguh canggung sebenarnya. Mereka tidak berbicara untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian Taehyung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan, " _Well, it's nice to meet you_." Kemudian ada sebuah senyum palsu itu lagi.

Senyumnya terlalu ramah untuk rahangnya yang menegang, terlalu lebar untuk tatapannya yang menajam.

Taehyun sudah melangkah jauh, dan Jimin harus menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa bahwa Taehyung sudah benar-benar jauh dari mereka sebelum berkata, " _That was ... awkward._ "

"Hmm."

" _And weird._ " Jimin menatap Jungkook kembali, menyisiri helaian rambutnya, dan menghapus bulir keringat di dahinya. " _Maybe he likes you_."

Kedua mata Jungkook terbuka lebar sembari memekik histeris. " _Eh_?!"

" _Just kidding_!" Jimin pun terkekeh geli, ia mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas, menggelengkan kepala kekasihnya dengan cubitan tersebut. "Kau ini lucu kalau kau sedang marah."

Jungkook hanya merengek dan melepaskan jemari Jimin dari pipinya, ia pun berkata, " _Let's go home_! Aku tidak ingin Taewon menunggu lama."

" _All righty, Big Baby!_ " Jimin mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari kantung celananya dan menarik lengan Jungkook dengan gandengan erat menuju mobilnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuang puntung rokoknya ke pot tanaman di dekatnya—meremukkannya dalam sekejap. Ia menghembuskan asapnya ke udara untuk yang terakhir kali dengan hembusan berat. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana kainnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki pasangan yang baru ditemuinya tersebut sudah menjauh. Sebuah tawa geli dari Jimin menggema.

 _'_ _Soon-to-be husband?'_

Taehyung menyeringai.

 _Sungguh kebetulan untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan situasi seperti ini._

Taehyung mencoba mengingat kembali fitur wajah Jungkook, kenaifan pada raut wajahnya. Dan tangan yang melingkar di tubuh Jungkook _. Oh, God_.

 _Cinta selamanya apanya? Orang pasti berubah._

 _._

 _(discontinued)_


End file.
